


Tfw Autocorrect Tells Your Crush You Like Her, Smh

by orphan_account



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: (also honey), (and probably tadashi), (its honey), AU WHERE NOBODY GOT FUCKIN EXPLODED HAHAH, Angst? at points, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Honeygogo centric??, LGBTQ Woman of Color, OR WHATEVER YOU CALL THAT LMao, Pansexual Character, Tadashi lives!, Texting, but im weak for honeygogo angst tbh, chatroom au, fred is a little shIT and so is hiro, fred makes AWFUL PUNS, gogo avoids her problems, gogo has a cat and his name is wikipedia, group chat au, haha no its Teen rated for language + innuendos, honey is a 6'2" bundle of stress, i should try focusing on the other characters problems, i think shes in love with it she keeps buGGING ME TO GET BACK TO IT, i wouldnt write that if you paid me sorry, idk how to tag this, idk i dont really know how to continue it it might end with th fourth chapter, ive actually written out like four chapters worth of it already as i write these tags so, lol this is probably the first post in the honeygogo tag in at leAST a year, look if nobody else was gonna write it i damn well will, mosTLY ANGST/COMFORT, my friend kinda proofreads it for me??, no hirodashi or whatever here no siree, personally i have nothing against them but gogo kind of wants to kill him when he does it, rated PG for Pretty Gay, she actually threatens to kill him at some point???, she hides it well tho, she takes better care of him than she does herself tbqfh, thats enough tags im done for real now, theyre Platonic Pan Buddies, theyre little shit friends, this is literally so gay so far thats all it is??, this is......... way too many tags, wasabi and honey REFUSE TO SWEAR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Don't you just hate it when your friend preys on your need to prove that you aren't scared of anything to manipulate you into making bad decisons regarding your best friend/crush? Yeah, me too.--On hiatus because I'm a piece of shit. thats the only reason





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is full of spelling mistakes, regret, and gay, all things which i excel at, please try not to hate it

_At times this fic diverges from its normal “chatroom” format to provide a better understanding of the events unfolding._

 

_Saturday. Late afternoon._

 

[ **ziro2hero** created a group chat]  
[ **ziro2hero** added **honeybee** , **tomagogo** , **wasabi** , **fredzilla** , and **tadasushi** to the group chat]  
[ **ziro2hero** renamed **Group Chat** to **hello!!** ]

 

 **tomagogo** : Was It Necessary™  
**ziro2hero** : hello GoGo!!  
**tomagogo** : goodbye hiro

 

[ **tomagogo** has left **hello!!** ]  
[ **ziro2hero** added **tomagogo** to **hello!!** ]

****tomagogo**** : I can't escape can i  
**ziro2hero** : nope!!  
**tadasushi** : Hiro pls  
**ziro2hero** : if I'm gonna be in ur nerd lab from now on I wanna know your friends  
**tadasushi** : that's fair  
**tomagogo** : thanks hamada. really helping out your friends arent you  
**tadasushi** : you tried to hit me in the head with a wrench yesterday??  
**honeybee** : she did WHAT  
**tadasushi** : hey honey lemon  
**ziro2hero** : only 2 people to go!!! :D  
**honeybee** : GOGO WHY WOULD YOU TRY TO DO TAHTR  
**tomagogo** : look what you've done, hamada. look. honey is 6’2” and now she's mad at me. you’ve ensured my death by chemicals.  
**honeybee** : why would I kill you omg????  
**fredzilla** : short ppl r so easily aggravated lmao  
**wasabi** : If you think she's mad now just knock her bike over. My ears still hurt.  
**honeybee** : nobody tells me anything ://  
**honeybee** : gogo have u apologized yet??  
**tomagogo** : I don't apologize. it's a personal rule.  
**ziro2hero** : I JUST WENT TO GET A DONUT WHAT HAS HAPPENED HERE 

[ **tadasushi** renamed **hello!!** to **beautiful discourse, bro** ] 

**fredzilla** : i blame gogo  
**wasabi** : We all blame GoGo  
**tomagogo** : you know what that's fair  
**honeybee** : I don't blame gogo  
**fredzilla** : u dont count  
**fredzilla** : gogo is ur best friend  
**honeybee** : you’re all my best friends :////  
**wasabi** : That is incredibly depressing.  
**ziro2hero** : am I your best friend honey??  
**tomagogo** : haha no  
**tadasushi** : That's Rude™  
**honeybee** : gogo don't speak for me  
**tomagogo** : why the h e l l not  
**honeybee** : because I can do that  
**honeybee** : obviously  
**fredzilla** : OOH  
**tadasushi** : honey lemon laying down the LAW  
**tomagogo** : I hate all of you  
**ziro2hero** : this chat was a miSTAKE  
**ziro2hero** : I can't even keep up with all of you js  
**fredzilla** : yah srry were ~really weird~  
**wasabi** : ***we’re  
**fredzilla** : shut 

[ **honeybee** has left **beautiful discourse, bro** ] 

**tomagogo** : what  
**fredzilla** : she knos she can just mute notifs right?? 

[ **tomagogo** sent a private message to **honeybee** ] 

**tomagogo** : are you okay??  
**honeybee** : mostly yes  
**tomagogo** : what's “mostly”  
**honeybee** : idk I just feel kinda sick and don't want to hear all those notificationns?  
**tomagogo** : sick like what? Like a stomachache?? headache???  
**tomagogo** : do you want me to come over??  
**honeybee** : I don't feel THAT bad ://  
**honeybee** : I think I might have accidentally breathed in some fumes from an experiment today I'll be fine  
**tomagogo** : this experiment didn't emit fatal fumes did it  
**honeybee** : gogo!!! I said I'll be fine  
**tomagogo** : once you said that one of your experiments wouldn't boil over and five seconds later it boiled over.  
**honeybee** : FINE if it will make you feel better you can come over :/  
**honeybee** : do not run a red light  
**honeybee** : don't do it  
**tomagogo** : don't worry about it  
**honeybee** : and don't!! get hit!! by a car!!!  
**tomagogo** : the cars should be scared of ME  
**honeybee** : good enough :3 

[ **tomagogo** sent a message to **beautiful discourse, bro** ] 

**tomagogo** : yo guys honey doesn't feel too great so I'm gonna bike over to her place and help her out a bit  
**fredzilla** : aww  
**wasabi** : Aww  
**tadasushi** : isn't that sweet  
**ziro2hero** : I don't understand??  
**tomagogo** : wasabi. fred. tadashi.  
**tomagogo** : shut the hell up.  
**ziro2hero** : pls someone explain 

[ **wasabi** created a group chat]  
[ **wasabi** added **ziro2hero** , **tadasushi** , and **fredzilla** to the group chat] 

**wasabi** : GoGo and Honey Lemon have major-league crushes on each other but they haven't confessed yet  
**ziro2hero** : whAT  
**fredzilla** : gogo only told wasabi bc she was tired of him bugging her and then he told us and SOME1 couldnt keep his mouth shut so now she knows that we know  
**tadasushi** : as I recall this someone is a comic fan  
**fredzilla** : Guilty As Charged™  
**ziro2hero** : how do you know about honey?????  
**fredzilla** : shes not subtle  
**wasabi** : Not a bit.  
**tadasushi** : it's painful to watch her try to talk to gogo you wouldn't b e l i e v e  
**ziro2hero** : yknow they didn't?? really strike me as gay at our first meeting  
**tadasushi** : well honey’s pansexual but yeah gogo is super gay  
**fredzilla** : she a homo  
**wasabi** : Thank you for that PSA, Fred.  
**fredzilla** : yw  
**tadasushi** : as I recall gogo tried to ask honey out once but panicked at the last second and said everything in really fast Korean  
**tadasushi** : I don't think it was even the proper way to ask someone out at that point, I think she just said something along the lines of “you’re awesome can we date”  
**fredzilla** : r u telling me that isnt proper etiquette  
**ziro2hero** : have none of you tried to get them to hook up??????  
**wasabi** : GoGo would die, then come back to life, kill us all, and die again.  
**fredzilla** : honey would just yell smth in spanish  
**tadasushi** : and then die  
**fredzilla** : n then die  
**wasabi** : In short, no. And we won't until an opportunity is presented that doesn't involve death.  
**wasabi** : Please do not try to hook them up.  
**wasabi** : Hiro I know you saw that.  
**ziro2hero** : fine lmao I'll let them work that out themselves  
**tadasushi** : don't hold your breath 

[ **tomagogo** sent a private message to **honeybee** ] 

**tomagogo** : open the door nerd  
**honeybee** : jeez ok lol  
**tomagogo** : don't say lol it sounds insincere  
**honeybee** : lol I'm opening the door now lol so stop texting me lol  
**tomagogo** : I am So Angry™ 

[ • • • ] 

The door creaked open. GoGo shoved her phone in her pocket and blinked up at the taller girl. “Hey.”  
The Latina smiled, looking just a little tired. “Hello, GoGo.”  
“Don't sound so enthusiastic.” GoGo gave a slight smile in return.  
There was a slight pause.  
“So, are you going to stay in the hall all day or what?” Honey asked brightly. “I mean, they’re nice halls, but the apartment is, um, better.”  
“Right.” GoGo mumbled. Honey stepped out of the way, and GoGo stepped around her into the apartment. She’d been here before, a few times; once Honey was practicing basic formulas and accidentally blew something up, so GoGo had come over to help clean up.  
The apartment was small, and the floorboards creaked loudly with her steps.  
The wallpaper was scorched in some places, probably from Honey’s experiments. GoGo honestly didn't know how the taller girl managed not to get kicked out of the building what with all the damage she caused to it. (Then again, she didn't really keep her own place in great shape—there were still multiple dents in the wall from all the times she got frustrated.)  
The couch was barely that—it was much more of a loveseat, though it leaned to one side thanks to a broken leg. A coffee table supported a 15-inch-screen TV. The coffee table also leaned to the side, and the bottom of the TV seemed to be held down with duct tape. (Once, GoGo had asked with some wonder how Honey made the money to pay for the TV, as well as the other applications. Honey had blushed slightly and told her that the owner of the apartment gave a discount to college students who didn't have the money to pay for all that.)  
“Well, if nothing else, it looks the same.” GoGo said.  
Honey giggled. “Yeah. I was thinking about replacing the wallpaper—  
something bright, like pale yellow?”  
“That is the most contradictory thing I've ever heard you say ever,” GoGo said,  
“But yeah, that would look pretty nice.”  
The Latina grinned and turned away. She looked at the wall, and GoGo tilted  
her head to watch her expression.  
It occurred to her for maybe the eightieth time that Honey Lemon, with a smile on her face and a sparkle in her eyes, was incredibly beautiful. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was absolute hell to format oh my god  
> rereading it cheered me up a little tho after the events of January 20th 2017, aka doomsday  
> honestly ill be surprised if this gets three reads let alone kudos bye


End file.
